Snow, pain, love
by Peluchette
Summary: [2Shin] La neige tombe et les choses changent.


_Je fais des rangements dans mes dossiers et je retrouve des choses que je n'ai pas posté. C'est un tout petit OS 2Shin. Vraiment pas long et sans grand intérêt mais bon je vous le mets quand même._

* * *

SooHyun s'était enfermé dans sa chambre après être rentré des courses. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il n'en était pas sortie. Kevin était passé devant la porte un bon nombre de fois essayant de capter le moindre son qui lui permettrait d'être sûr que son leader allait bien. Mais rien.. Aucun bruits, aucun sons. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'être aussi silencieux. Le blond retourna au salon et se laissa tomber sur le divan avec un soupir. Il se tourna brusquement vers son voisin, agrippant son bras.

-Eli ! Tu veux pas aller voir si SooHyun-hyung va bien. Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il est dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi t'y vas pas toi ?

Kevin fit une moue boudeuse et insista.

-Allez Eli ! Tu sais bien que c'est à toi qu'il se confie le plus.

-Il a peut-être envie de rester un peu seul., soupira-t-il

-On parle de SooHyun-hyung là.. En plus il est beaucoup trop silencieux, moi je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas.

Eli ignora son cadet et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Lui aussi trouvait le comportement de son leader étrange mais il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Peut-être qu'il était simplement en train de se reposer.

-Yah Eli ! Tu m'écoutes pas.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Kevin était toujours en train de protester. KiSeop et DongHo entrèrent dans le dortoir.

-Tu n'étais pas avec HunMin ?, demanda Kevin à l'intention de KiSeop

-Si, il arrive. Il n'a pas voulu prendre l'ascenseur, il doit être en train d'agoniser dans les escaliers.

-T'aurais pu les monter avec lui, répondit AJ qui sortait de la cuisine.

Pendant que ses hyungs parlaient entre eux, DongHo tenta de s'éclipser discrètement mais KiSeop le retint en passant un bras autour de son cou et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais les gars ! DongHo est en train de devenir un homme. Je l'ai vu près de l'épicerie avec une fille.. Et ils avaient l'air plutôt proche tout les deux.

Le maknae fronça les sourcils et se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise de son ami.

-Lâches-moi hyung ! Tu fais chier., lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid.

Le grand brun défit sa prise à l'entente de ce ton sec et le plus jeune partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Eli avait les yeux perdu dans le vide, Kevin passa sa main devant son regard pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Eh.. Y a quelqu'un ?

Eli ne lui répondit pas, il se leva brusquement du canapé et se dirigea à son tour vers le couloir des chambres.

-Bah.. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?, demanda Hoon qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Aucune idée, répondit AJ en haussant les épaules.

Eli frappa à la porte de la chambre du leader. Il n'eut aucun réponse. Il tourna alors lentement la poignée et pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce.

-Hyung..

Il chercha son aîné du regard et le trouva devant la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Il referma la porte et s'approcha un peu en silence.

-Il neige encore.., murmura SooHyun.

Eli jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit qu'en effet les petits flocons tombaient lentement, ajoutant de l'épaisseur au manteau blanc qui recouvrait déjà Séoul.

-Oui il neige toujours.

-Elle finira par disparaître toute cette neige n'est-ce pas ?

Eli fronça les sourcils. Kevin avait raison, SooHyun n'allait pas bien et il se doutait bien pourquoi..

-Oui hyung, elle va fondre.

-Eli.. Est-ce que quand elle fondra.. Quand toute cette neige disparaîtra, ma peine partira avec elle ? Que tous les mauvais souvenirs fondront à leur tour ?

Non SooHyun n'allait pas bien du tout. Eli avança vers son leader et posa sa main sur l'épaule carré du plus vieux. Celui-ci ne se tourna pas pour autant.

-Tu sais ce que Platon disait Eli ?

-Non.. Que disait-il hyung ?

Il y eut un petit moment de silence dans la pièce avant que SooHyun prenne une petite inspiration. Il se remit à parler ensuite.

-Il y a longtemps, nous étions tous reliés à notre moitié. Mais nous avons été trop ingrats et les dieux en colère nous ont séparés, nous condamnant ainsi à la chercher jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Les dieux sont cruels..

Sa voix était horriblement triste. Eli n'en pouvait plus, il attrapa plus fermement son épaule et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre, il se figea et resta muet. SooHyun pleurait. Il ne pleurait pas pour un caprice, il ne pleurnichait pas.. Il pleurait en silence, les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Eli eut le cœur meurtri à cette vue, jamais son leader n'avait pleuré de la sorte devant lui, jamais il ne s'était montré aussi faible devant l'un d'eux.

-Hyung..

SooHyun laissa tomber le livre de Platon qu'il avait entre les mains. Celles-ci tremblaient trop.

-Pourquoi.. ? Eli, pourquoi moi je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre ? Je sais que je ne me trompe pas.. je..

Un sanglot happa la fin de sa phrase. Il s'était retenu tant qu'il avait pu mais maintenant il craquait. Eli eut envie de pleurer lui aussi, le voir s'effondrer de la sorte c'était trop dur à supporter. Le pire.. C'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était totalement inutile. Il retint ses larmes, il devait se montrer fort. Doucement il prit son aîné dans ses bras, le serrant pour essayer de masquer les sanglots qui agitaient son corps. SooHyun se raccrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami, expulsant toute la peine qu'il avait en lui, toute la rage qu'il contenait, toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé.

-Dis lui concrètement..

-Je.. Je ne peux pas faire ça Eli. Je lui ai fait tant de signes, s'il n'a pas compris je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je veux que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, je ne veux pas le forcer..

-Mais en attendant c'est toi qui souffre dans l'attente hyung !

Eli commença à hausser le ton de la voix. Il était énervé de voir son aîné comme ça.

-Je sais.. Mais ça vaut mieux. Je préfères qu'on reste ami finalement.. Je ne veux pas le voir s'éloigner. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste et qu'il se sente mal.

-Tu vas arrêter de toujours penser aux sentiments des autres et prendre les tient en compte merde !

Eli relâche sa prise sur le corps tremblant de SooHyun et empoigna juste ses épaules, le secouant un peu. Tout ça le mettait vraiment hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, et même si SooHyun lui avait interdit, il irait parler à cette personne qui le faisait tant souffrir.

-Eli.., sanglota le plus vieux.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer hyung. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

Il attendit que son aîné se calme totalement puis il quitta la chambre et alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Kevin entra discrètement dans la salle de bain et s'adossa au mur.

-Eli.. Je t'ai entendu crier. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec SooHyun ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Kevin. Il ne se sent juste pas très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il soupera avec nous. Je lui ai dit de se reposer.

Le blond baissa la tête. Il savait bien que son ami ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais après tout s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler il n'aller pas le forcer. Il prit la chose avec maturité, acquiesça de la tête et quitta la salle d'eau. En effet le soir venu, SooHyun ne vint pas à table. Eli regarda longuement la chaise vide du leader, pensif.

-SooHyun-hyung ne mange pas ?, demanda Hoon.

-Non il ne se sent pas bien, répondit Kevin voyant qu'Eli était plongé dans ses pensées.

Aucuns d'eux ne posa de question pendant le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain, SooHyun sortit de sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Mais Eli n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que les yeux de son leader n'était pas aussi pétillant qu'à l'habitude, que sa voix n'était pas aussi enjouée et que son rire était faux. Mais il ne dit rien, pendant plus d'une semaine il ne dit rien. Ils avaient tous pas mal de boulot, il décida donc de na pas s'en mêler et d'attendre voir si son aîné n'allait pas craquer. Il se rendait bien compte que c'était vraiment injuste de le laisser se forcer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre mais SooHyun devait se rendre comprendre de lui même que la situation ne devait pas durer ainsi.

-Allez les gars on rentre !

La voix de SooHyun le sortit de ses pensées. Il venait de finir d'enregistrer une émission radio qui serait diffuser le lendemain. Il était déjà tard, il s'arrêtèrent donc en route pour acheter des hot-dogs, n'ayant pas le courage de cuisiner. Malgré la fatigue, il ne manquèrent pas de blaguer et rire pendant le repas. Mais à peine celui-ci fut-il fini que tous partirent se coucher. La plupart d'entre eux s'endormirent immédiatement, plongeant le dortoir dans le silence total. Alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancé, DongHo se réveilla. Il avait la gorge totalement sèche et n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il se frotta le visage avant d'oser sortir un pieds de sa couette. Il frissonna. Il faut dire que dormir en tee-shirt et caleçon en plein hiver ce n'était pas le top. Mais il n'eut pas le courage d'enfiler un pantalon alors il se leva ainsi. Il alluma la lumière de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, mais n'alluma pas celle du couloir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et bu un grand verre d'eau. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur de ses draps le plus vite possible. Mais sur le chemin du retour il fut attirer par la lumière qui sortait d'une autre porte mal fermée. C'était celle de la chambre de KiSeop. Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait de drôle de bruits. Comme deux personnes qui s'embrassent. Il voulut, tout d'abord, repartir dans sa chambre, mais il était trop intrigué. Il voulait voir. Alors il s'approcha lentement de l'ouverture en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

-KiSeop-ah... hum.. embrasse moi..

Cette phrase venait de sortir de la bouche de Hoon. Il était assis sur le lit, KiSeop à califourchon sur lui. Le brun se frottait lascivement contre le bassin de son cadet, la tête rejetée en arrière, faisant ressortir sa pomme d'Adam et dévoilant la peau de son cou. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur des gémissements mal contenus. Il reprit quelque peu contenance et alla morde dans la lèvre inférieure de Hoon, sans aucune gène il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et colla leurs lèvres. Ses hanches continuaient leurs ondulations tout contre le corps du plus jeune. Il relâcha les lèvres de celui-ci et avec une vitesse folle il lui ôta son tee-shirt.

-J'ai envie de toi.. Maintenant !, grogna presque KiSeop.

DongHo voulut partir à cet instant. Mais son corps refusait catégoriquement de bouger. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux hommes dans la chambre. Il les vit s'enlever mutuellement leurs vêtements, un à un. Il vit les faibles rayons de lumières miroiter sur leur peau nue, leurs lèvres se retrouver avec passion, leurs mains caresser avec envie le corps de l'autre. Il resta ainsi à la contempler jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'unissent, il écouta la mélodie de leurs gémissements qu'ils tentaient d'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de grâce émaner de deux hommes se faisant l'amour. Ils dégageaient quelque chose qui lui tordit le ventre et installa une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Ils étaient beaux... Et même en ne faisait que les regarder ils étaient jouissifs, excitants. Le maknae savait bien qu'il ne devait pas rester la à les regarder, mais la bosse qui s'était peu à peu former dans son caleçon le clouait définitivement sur place. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi écarquillés lui donnant sûrement des airs de poisson hors de l'eau.

-HunMin !

Un gémissement plus fort de la part de KiSeop le fit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lui-même. Ils donnaient envie tous les deux. Même si c'était malsain, même si c'était sale DongHo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce qu'il voyait. Mais alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation, il sentit une main se poser sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir. Il ne se débattit pas, l'adrénaline redescendant spontanément et le faisant se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas normal. Il se sentit tirer en arrière dans le couloir et se trouva face à un visage. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-SooHyun-hyun ?, murmura-t-il.

-DongHo, tu ne devrais pas regarder ce genre de chose. Et encore moins quand ce sont tes amis qui le font...

-Hyung, j'ai essayé de résister... J'ai essayer de me dire que je ne serais pas comme eux, pas comme toi...

SooHyun fronça les sourcils ? Alors DongHo s'en était rendu compte ? Il attrapa son bras et le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre et rabattit la porte pour pouvoir parler librement sans réveiller tout le dortoir. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, tentant juste d'agrandir son tee-shirt d'une main en tirant dessus.

-DongHo, tu... tu as remarqué ?

-Hyung même un aveugle aurait vu les signes que tu m'as fais. Mais, je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je voulais juste être un ados normal. J'me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible. J'ai vu une fille, plusieurs fois... Sont-elles toutes chiantes comme ça ?

SooHyun ne pu retenir un petit rire de passer ses lèvres.

-Non DongHo elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça.

-Peu importe... Je n'y arrive pas. Je les trouve fade. KiSeop-hyung et Hoon-hyung, ils étaient si beaux ensemble. Leur corps, ils allaient si bien ensemble, il s'imbriquaient parfaitement.

-DongHo tu...

-Laisses-moi finir de parler hyung s'il te plait. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir ignorer pendant plusieurs mois. Mais tu sais j'essayais vraiment de ne pas penser à ce que je pourrais vivre avec toi. Je tentais juste d'être normal. Mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai envie de savoir..

DongHo se rapprocha un peu de son aîné et planta son regard dans celui perdu de SooHyun.

-J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait. Je veux que tu m'apprennes des choses, que tu me montres ce que je ne connais pas. J'ai envie d'essayer. Je vais être honnête avec toi hyung, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Juste j'aime être avec toi, quand tu n'es pas là j'ai une boule au ventre. Quand tu es près j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe. Quand tu ris j'ai envie de rire aussi. Et quand tu m'as vu avec cette fille j'étais triste, frustré, en colère, je...

-DongHo... C'est ça être amoureux.., chuchota SooHyun, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Le maknae lança un regard incertain au leader avant de sourire timidement.. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être un fonceur, d'être un monsieur je-sais-tout et d'avoir mauvais caractère, là il était juste silencieux, calme, presque apaisé. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son aîné, collant son torse au sien.

-Hyung... Juste... Me brise pas le cœur.

Si on avait dit à SooHyun qu'un jour il entendrait DongHo prononçait ce genre de phrase, il aurait bien rit. Mais là il trouvait ça très adorable.

-Promis.

-Alors montres-moi hyung...

Doucement SooHyun se pencha et attrapa la lèvre supérieure de DongHo entre les siennes. Il sentit son cadet se crisper légèrement et sa respiration s'accélérer. Il relâcha la lamelle de chaire et délicatement pencha un peu la tête pour pouvoir coller ses lèvres à celles du plus jeune. Il sentit une peu assurée et timide venir se poser sur son épaule. Il embrassa à plusieurs reprises les lèvres du maknae puis il passa ses bras dans son dos pour le coller toujours plus à lui. Il vint carreser de sa langue les lèvres douces de DongHo qui ouvrit un peu celle-ci. SooHyun fut le plus doux et le moins brusque possible. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à DongHo. Il avait attendu si longtemps et avait tant souffert. Il ne voulait absolument pas le voir s'enfuir maintenant. Il entraîna la langue de son cadet dans une danse amoureuse qui le fit se détendre totalement. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. DongHo avait les yeux brillant et les joues légèrement rouges. Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa un peu la tête.

-SooHyun-hyung... restes avec moi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul..

Le plus vieux hocha silencieusement la tête. Il laissa son cadet aller dans le lit et ferma la lumière. Il se dirigea à la lumière du portable de DongHo et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe du plus jeune puis redescendit jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa de nouveau tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de DongHo s'accélérait mais aussi tout ses membres se crisper.

-Détends-toi DongHo. Je ne te ferais rien ce soir..

-D'a... D'accord..

Le maknae tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale. La bosse dans son caleçon avait presque totalement disparu. Cette discussion avec SooHyun lui avait en premier temps changer les idées. Il se blottit confortablement contre son aîné et s'endormit bien vite. De son côté SooHyun écoutait le moindre son émanent de la personne entre ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire. Après tout ce n'était peut-être que temporaire, DongHo faisait peut-être une erreur. Il l'avait dit lui-même il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments. Mais peu importe si demain il souffrait, pour le moment il était juste heureux.


End file.
